


Relationships

by Oceanbreeze7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Jerk Tony, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony growing up and hearing about Captain America, jerk steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you Steve Rogers."<br/>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

"What."

Tony Stark was standing in the doorway to his living room, he had whispered so quietly in shock and surprise that the others hadn't heard him- carrying on with their conversation.

Howard Stark.

Steve was talking to the others.

"He once flew me into enemy territory without  _any_  idea what would happen- kept cracking fondue jokes on the way." Steve laughed, the faintest tinges of blush peeking over his neck collar.

 _'Yeah- I heard that story enough times I know it by heart.'_ Tony's mind spat, and he very quietly walked inside- the passive aggressive he was, and approached while Steve continued on, not noticing the widening of Clint's eyes as he noticed Tony's deathly calm face.

"Great man he was- one of the best I've ever me-"

"You're wrong." Tony stated quietly, calmly enough that it took Steve by surprise, causing him to jump and twist in alarm, swallowing as he looked at Tony, arms behind his back, stiffly straight backed and emotionless face.

"What?" Steve asked, slightly stunned from the sudden appearance of Tony that he briefly noticed Clint quickly make his way to an air duct, break inside, and slip away, leaving the two alone.

"My father was an idiot drunk, womanizer, had no self control, anger issues, and horrible commitment issues." Tony easily tallied off, dropping down onto the opposite couch and leaning back against the pillows, while Steve was quick to defend his long time friend.

"He wasn't any of those things- he was the bravest man I ever knew!"

At this point, Tony's smile was clipped, icy.

"Bravest man for you- maybe." He snarky responded, glaring out the window before forming a carefree mask and looking at Steve, emotionlessly.

"You're probably just jealous!" Steve growled, and Tony flinched, as if hit, glaring with disbelief now.

" _Jealous?_  You think I  _envy_  that monster? The best thing that man ever did was get hit by that drunk driver!" tony spat, and Steve jumped to his feet, jack locked in anger.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! You think he's all roses and sunshine, Rodgers? That man was the worst father I ever knew." Tony snarled out, getting up to stare right into the eyes of Steve- all passive aggression gone.

"He was a great man!"

"And a horrible father!" Tony shouted back, just as loudly, bringing a slight silence to Steve who was shocked by the outburst.

Never. Had Tony Stark ever shouted.

"That man never cared about us! Hell- he only paid attention to my mum when she was needed for charity events! He didn't give a single damn care about me- not  _one_  time did he ever say he was proud of me or he loved me! 'Made a circuit board at age 6' what the hell did he want- me to invent a missile?" Tony ranted, spitting in Steve's face as he recoiled, turning to start pacing in anger.

"Not  _one_  time did he ever even care. I'm glad he died! He deserved it!" Tony seethed, and Steve's jaw locked, looking the other way and just taking the abuse for his old friend.

" _Goddammit_ look at me!" Tony practically hissed, Steve turning and glaring angrily at Tony, jaw locking before letting loose his own group of acidic words.

"Look at you? A pathetic drunk who thinks he's a hero!" Steve retaliated- he knew he was speaking through his anger, and would probably pay for it later- but at this point he really didn't care.

Tony flinched, and almost instantaneously Steve felt the guilt start to swell, and he swallowed thickly, arm reaching out before falling limply to his side.

"Tony-" Steve cut off as Tony craned his neck away, jaw tense as he looked away, purposely out of the window, not meeting eyes with anything as he briefly followed the small ants that were the bright yellow street taxi's of New York.

"I- I didn't m-"

"Yes you did, now, shut up." Tony growled, closing his eyes and keeping them shut as Steve had his mouth open, throat constricting as he tried to speak, but the words refused to form.

"I hate you." Tony briefly added, talking casually as if they were discussing the weather, or a new type of restaurant that popped up somewhere.

"Tony…"

"No- I actually do." Tony frowned, looking at him with all traces of seriousness, not a single hint of his normally carefree snarky self. Once he was sure that Steve understood how serious he was- he looked away, preferring the bright lights of New York.

"When I was younger- my dad spoke nonstop about you, the only thing our family could settle on without arguing or alcohol…" Tony's voice had grown slightly lower as he continued on, and a deeper feeling of guilt was worming its way into Steve's hear.

"Then, one time, a…thing came up, and my mum said something negative about you, and my dad snapped, he hit her, and I hid in my room for the night when he stormed around, breaking dishes and drinking gin and all that good German stuff." Tony shrugged, now completely void of emotions, eyes slightly clouded as he continued on.

"Tony- I'm so-"

"Don't you  _dare_  say you're sorry. Don't you  _dare."_  Tony hissed between his teeth, and Steve took a step back, and Tony's lip quivered ever so slightly.

"God- I  _hate you_ , I  _hate you so much."_  Tony muttered, voice drawing quieter, and he swallowed thickly, looking over and staring at Steve, who by now just wanted to end this conversation and leave the room as quickly as he could.

"You were his greatest creation- you know that? You made him love you in 2 months, and I failed after twenty years-  _I hate you Steve Rogers."_  Tony hissed, turning and storming out of the room, leaving Steve stunned, breathless, and dead quiet, still staring at the spot Tony had previously occupied.

 _'I hate you Steve Rogers.'_ Tony had said.

_'I hate you.'_

"I know." Steve whispered ever so quietly, blinking as if to try and burn the images out of his eyes.

He couldn't wipe the image of Tony Stark storming out- nor the tears he saw on the other man's cheek.

Tony Stark never cried. Never.

But, he supposed, just this one time he could let it pass.


End file.
